cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seti Cruncher
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= August 10, 2017 |infra = 20,000.00 |tech = 61,670.24 |rank = 32 |landarea = 7,157.882 |nationstrength = 393,556.197 |totalpop = 358,753 |eras = }} Inception to CN SetiCrunchers was established on Sunday, December 24, 2006. History SetiCrunchers joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition on December 26, 2006 and remained a member there for ten months. While a Member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition SetiCruncher had many accomplishments: *- He was the NADC's first ever Tech Banker *- He served as an NADC Alliance Senator for two terms. *- Was the first NADC Member to win the Big Man On Campus Award for recruiting Excellence *- Was the NADC's first two time BMOC Winner, before retiring undefeated from Recruiting. After ten months in the NADC, it was time for change. On October 30, 2007 he resigned from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. He joined the Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut that same day, an Alliance he had long term ties and friendships with. Although Argo was a great experience he just couldn't find his fit. Less than 30 days after joining - Seti left Argo and joined the New Pacific Order on November 26, 2007. New Pacific Order SetiCruncher joined the New Pacific Order on Monday, November 26, 2007. With the influence of many, some have stood out over time. Dilber, despite his rank, and busy schedule - always made time to assist SetiCruncher. Teeters and MariMassa, both who's guidance and support were paramount in Seti's transition to his position in Military Command. SetiCruncher Served as the Zeta Battalion NCO, then Epsilon Battalion Lieutenant in NPO's Military Command before retiring from Milcom due to RL commitments. Karma War The War of Armageddon began on April 21, 2009. Prior to the War of Armageddon, also known as the Karma War, SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 14,000 Infrastructure *- 10,410 Technology *- 19,800 Miles of Land *- 132,000 Nation Strength *- Ranked 20th out of all Nations in the game. SetiCruncher entered the War on May 1, 2009 as part of a second wave attack force and battled to Zero Infrastructure facing a total of 24 enemy nations, launching over 100 Nukes and eating 47 in return. While embroiled in non-stop staggered combat Seti made his presence felt never fighting on less than three fronts and sending out aid to other Pacifican's in need throughout the entire war, serving as an unofficial and voluntary fighting bank for the New Pacific Order. On July 3, after 64 days of non-stop warfare, Seti was finally able to slip into Peace Mode and rebuild his forces. On July 20, 2009 the War came to an end. It took 18 Alliances 90 Days to finally beat the New Pacific Order. SetiCrunchers was greatly dismayed and disappointed to see the War end. DH-NPO War On January 24, 2011 the Forces of the Doom House Accords and FAN attacked the New Pacific Order in an unprovoked assault on the alliance. Prior to this Bogeyman War also known as the Doom House-NPO War the Nation of SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 21,999 Infrastructure *- 6,400 Technology *- 5,300 Miles of Land *- 128,912 Nation Strength *- Ranked 202 out of all Nations in the game. Seti found himself on the front lines when the war began on January 24, 2011 when he awoke to find himself staggered by three top tier nations. Despite have a solid Infrastructure advantage over his enemies Seti was unable to over come his attacker's double and triple tech advantage and dropped almost 110K Nation Strength and 20K Infrastructure over the next 25 days. During these 25 days of non-stop staggered combat with some of the top nations in the game Seti ate 23 nukes and launched 66 in return. On February 19 Seti was able to capitalize on an enemy error and slipped into Peace Mode to restock his military. After restocking his military Seti re-entered the war looking for a little vengeance and immediately jumped into a three front battle. Once again despite being out numbered and fully staggered, Seti brought the fight to the enemy launching Nukes daily and sending out aid to other Pacificans in need. After 125 days of combat with Seti being reduced to Zero Infrastructure many times over the Bogeyman War came to a close. The New Pacific Order and its Allies admitted defeat to the combined forces of the Doom House Accords, FAN and their various Allies. Once again, Seti was disgusted at having to surrender to the aggressors of a totally unjustified war, but for the good of his fellow Pacificans Seti swallowed his pride and allowed his wars to end. Fark-NPO War The Fark/Fan War began on December 2, 2011. Prior to the Fark-NPO War SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 13,000 Infrastructure *- 3,650.41 Technology *- 3,200 Miles of Land *- 73,273 Nation Strength *- Ranked 1765 out of all Nations in the game. On December 2, 2011 the New Pacific Order was attacked by the combined forces of Fark and FAN in an unprovoked assault. This was a pretty lame war from Seti's perspective. The Fark-NPO War came to a close on January 21, 2012 when White Peace was achieved. For the third consecutive time Seti found himself greatly dismayed with the results of a war. After facing only 3 enemy nations in 49 days of war, eating only 8 nukes and launching a mere 26 in return the War ended in a New Pacific Order victory with the aggressors of a totally unprovoked and unjustified war being allowed to walk away with White Peace, without any consequences and without having to pay any reparations. Seti voiced his disgust at the terms but once again for the sake of his comrades swallowed his pride and allowed his wars to end. Dave War Prior to the Tropic Thunder War also known as the Dave War SetiCrunchers Peaked out at: *- 13,000 Infrastructure *- 4,599.59 Technology *- 6,029 Miles of Land *- 85,214 Nation Strength *- Ranked 1366th out of all Nations in the game. The NPO entered the War on June 25, 2012 in defence of and at the request of its friend and ally Non Grata. This was a difficult War for Seti simply because for the first time he found himself caught in a war where he had both friends and enemies on both sides of the conflict. But this war was not without irony, at one particular point in the conflict Seti found himself fighting side by side with and in the defence of some of the same nations he had fought for multiple rounds in the Karma War. The next day on June 26 the Viridian Entente entered the war in defence of its own allies and attacked the NPO. At one unfortunate point in this conflict Seti found himself trading nukes with an old friend from his days in Argo. It's always unfortunate when CN Politics and Alliance Wars force old friends to destroy one another. VE's involvement in this war was a rather minor issue for Seti and the NPO as a whole. As such the NPO and its allies, the Lightbringers Coalition, made quick work of VE and on July 11, 2012 accepted the Viridian Entente's unconditional surrender. The War came to a close for the NPO on August 4, 2012 when the Forces of the Global Order of Darkness and its allies surrendered to the NPO and its coalition of Defensive forces. Overall, this was another lame war from Seti's perspective. He took minimal damage in this war facing a mere 4 Nations in combat, taking only 8 nukes and launching 21 in return. The NPO Victory was nice but again there were no spoils of war and no reparations. Hence this war was appropriately named the Tropic Thunder War. Equilibrium War Disorder War The Order on Order War, otherwise known as the Disorder War began on October 31, 2013 when the The Order of the Paradox and their allies Declared War on the New Sith Order. Prior to this war SetiCrunchers peaked out at: *- 15,000 Infrastructure *- 14,500 Technology *- 7,153.521 Miles of Land *- 139,518.214 Nation Strength *- Ranked 300 out of all Nations in the game The New Pacific Order entered the war on November 2, 2013 by declaring war on The Order of the Paradox for its attack on their ally the New Sith Order. Within hours TOP's allies responded to the NPO's Declaration of War and SetiCrunchers found himself once again fully staggered in a multi-front war against some of the top ranked nations in the game. One of the Alliances that came to the aid of TOP was the New Polar Order who in support of TOP made a formal Declaration of War against the NPO. Although this was a long time coming an Official War between NPO and NpO made this a historic and sad day for Cyber Nations. These two Orders were once the closest of allies, who on several occasions stood as brothers together shoulder to shoulder against the entire Cyber Verse. The NPO/NpO were so close in fact that the two Alliances shared a common beginning and were considered by most to be but two branches of the same Alliance, but sadly over time the brother Alliances moved in different directions and personality differences drove them apart to the point that they now Officially shed the others blood. Although this war was inevitable, it was still a sad and unfortunate day for SetiCrunchers when he was forced to draw the blood of those he once called brothers. On December 5th after 33 days of non-stop staggered combat SetiCrunchers was able to slip into Peace Mode and rebuild its forces. On December 18th SetiCrunchers finished restocking its forces and re-entered the conflict. On January 21st 2014 after the Polar Coalition once again failed to keep Seti staggered SetiCrunchers slipped back into Peace Mode to restock his nukes and rebuild his forces. This was the second time in this war that the Polar Coalition of ten alliances failed to keep SetiCrunchers in staggered combat and he was able to use Peace Mode to rebuild. This was also the first time in SetiCrunchers history of being in CN that he was able to slip into Peace Mode twice in one war to restock and reload. This speaks volumes to the competence and true disorder of the Polar Coalition who through out this war has had the NPO and her Allies greatly outnumbered yet repeatedly failed to exercise the most basic part of Cyber Nations Warfare, which is simply to keep enemy nations staggered so they cannot make it into Peace Mode. January 31st SetiCrunchers exited Peace Mode and re-entered the conflict. The War Ended on February 12th 2014 after 102 days of NPO involvement. The NPO in Public Relations move surrendered to the forces of the NpO/TOP coalition on February 12th to bring this conflict to an end. During the 102 days that Seti was involved in this conflict the nation of SetiCrunchers faced a total of 22 enemy nations and ate 70 Nukes while launching a crushing 199 nukes in return. As usual Seti was disgusted at yet another NPO Surrender especially to a coalition as poorly coordinated and incompetent as Polars. This Surrender in the name of "Political Capital" may well be the straw that breaks the camel's back. SetiCrunchers is so disgusted with the NPO's love of the white flag that at the time of this update he is seriously considering leaving the NPO after over six years service and dedication. Professions Past & Present Future Endeavors SetiCruncher hopes to return to Military Command and eventually regain or even surpass his former status as one of the Top Nations in the game. His eventual goal is to be among the sacred top ten in CyberNations. Ribbon Bar Quotes Category:Former member of North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Former member of Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran